Of Roses and Lilacs
by LissaUnderground
Summary: For Stars.And.Killjoy.'s Nobody Can Ever Find Out About This challenge. See what happens when Rosie cheats on Scorp. Warnings: Character death/cousincest Scorp/Rose/FredII


**The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**

**Challenge:** Nobody Can Ever Find Out About This – Stars. And. Killjoys.

**Must: **Include the line "Nobody can ever find out about this"

**Characters Given: **Fred II/Rose

**Prompts: **Daffodil, Piano, Pocketful of Roses, Human Body, Lilac

**Song: **From Where You Are – Lifehouse

**Word Count: **702

**Enjoy :-D**

~:~

Rosie was no more. She was now just Rose, she had no time for childhood games and fun. Her life had been a complete roller coaster.

All her life she lived in the shadow of her parents, the famous Ron and Hermione Weasley, two thirds of the Golden Trio. Daughter of the best friends of the famous Harry Potter, savior of all that was good. Her father was a amazing Quidditch player, her mother the brightest witch of her era. People expected their greatness to rub off on her.

There was a lot of pressure of her to be perfect. And she tried so very had to be, she got straight A's, was kind to all, she had table manners, never partied.

But in reality, Rose was so far from perfect.

~:~

She had been dating Scorpius Malfoy since third year, and they were very much in love. Every week he gave her a bouquet of flowers.

That last week it was daffodils.

Scorp had swept her off her feet, he was so much taller and stronger since that first date 5 years ago (he had given her roses, and played the piano). It was the summer and the sky was fresh and clear. She giggled as he carried her into the field and then set her down on a blanket.

For hours they just sat and talked, laughing, hugging, kissing. The day was lovely, and soon enough the sun was going down. Rose's head was in his lap, as he stroked her hair, cooing words of love. She loved his scent. He always smelled floral, like his pockets were full of roses.

But soon they headed home. He walked her home to her flat kissing her before she went inside.

She walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to her apartment. She went inside, and without missing a beat slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, breathing a loud sigh. It was only then that she noticed the pungent smells of, blue bells? Baby's breath? No... _lilacs__**. **_She smiled softly.

"I've been waiting hours for you," a male voice called. Rose smiled, and the boy rushed in, picking her up, kissing her as he carried her to bed, so they could do wonderful things together.

~:~

Rose nestled into Fred's coco colored, toned chest, his arms were wrapped around her.

"Nobody can ever find out about this," she whispered, her fingers gently stroking his side.

"I know," he breathed back.

"Especially Scorp..." she went on, not really hearing him. "Oh, I'm awful aren't I? He loves me so much... but sometimes when I try to picture myself walking down the aisle, he's not at the alter," she paused, "you are. And it's so cruel! For you, for me, for him... he doesn't deserve the pain if he ever finds out... he's so sweet and wonderful.. but," she shook her head.

"We'll figure this out Rosie," Fred's voice was calm, "I promise everything will work out."

~:~

Their affair went on and on for another two years, and then Scorpius had proposed.

Rose said no.

Two weeks later, Rose received an owl while she and Fred were in the middle of having sex.

_Rose,_

_It's Scorpius, please come to St. Mungo's **now**._

_-Al_

_~:~_

Sleeping draught. He had over dosed in sleeping draught. Scorpius had discovered about the two's affair, and couldn't stand the disturbed dreams he had about the love of his life with her own cousin. It was sick... he just wanted to sleep without being haunted by those dreams...

_And now he was in eternal sleep, in disturbed peace... _Thought Rose, as she watched the human body be set into the earth, encased in the marble casket. She sat between Albus and her brother Hugo. She felt Fred's stare burn into her head from two rows behind.

That night, she cried, for she truly did love Scorpius. She just loved Fred too. He came to her and like most other nights they melted into one another's bodies.

Because she loved Fred just a bit more. But, during sex, she imagined the smell of daffodils and roses.

The scent of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

~:~

**I hope you enjoyed my first challenge. I used the song as an inspiration for Rose's feelings about Scorp and Fred at the very end, look up the song, it's really beautiful.**


End file.
